Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 8.83 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown, and 9.21 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown. How much more rain fell in Emily's town than in Umaima's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Umaima's town from the amount of rain in Emily's town. Rain in Emily's town - rain in Umaima's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Emily's town received 0.38 inches more rain than Umaima's town.